Profile: Bragaoss
+Bragaoss+ Time Period: Medieval Shaping Force: Technology Population: Mainly human races +Politics+ Political Structure: Monarchy - trade based Strong Influence: merchants/corporations Popular Issue: foreign relations Stability: stable Personal Freedoms: tolerable Scandals: rare Foreign Relations: Superb Economy Main Export: Stone/Ore Main Import: food crops Main Resource: None Trade: major surplus +Economy+ Strength: Strong and on the incline Wealth: fairly even, but with a wealth gap Ecology Main Climate: Temperate desert Ocean: none Mountains: surrounding mountain ranges Frequent Trouble: plagues +Surroundings+ Wilderness: 25% Wild Animals: mildly dangerous Natural Resources: little to none +Social+ Highly Values: attractiveness, wealth Known For: national pride Popular Entertainment: gladiator fighting Respected Profession: merchant Discrimination: wealth-based Major Taboo: resource waste Major Social Ill: frivolity +MIlitary+ Strength: very strong Focus: land Main Unit: calvary Soldiers: volunteers Main Use: domestic peacekeeping Rank: earned through aptitude tests +Magic+ Occurrence: seldom Source: runs in families Major Use: personal Viewed: as normal Enchanted Items: common +Religion+ Type: pantheon of the gods Focus: scripture Worship: solemn prayer, mostly on holidays Associated Artform: poetry/psalms Prevalence: believed by most Holidays: fairly often Population Urban: 85% Rural: 15% Literacy Rate: 100% Gender Ratio: 0.73 male(s)/female Fertility Rate: 4.2 children/family Life Expectancy: 65.6 years Size: bustling metropolis Walls: Sandstone, one main gate Layout: maze-like and chaotic Attractions: well-stocked merchants, beautiful ancient architecture and a naturally beautiful landscape Famous For: Women, money, and Saladin Nearest Tavern: toward the square, nearest to the Tower Guards: quite a few Locals: friendly Crime: very high Economic Base: crafting Main Craft: mercantilism Government: Monarchy Major Influence: merchant family politics Corruption: relatively low Religious Influence: moderate Streets: full of pigeons, carts, and stalls Buildings: generally small but adequate +Notable Locals+ The well-connected mage who previously escaped punishment for several alleged crimes. She has more allies than enemies. Rumors say that she dislikes speaking with master artisans. She can usually be found near the outskirts of the city. The upwardly mobile socialite who will not abide by the change. He has bad luck with former allies. Rumors say that he should not be trusted around clerics. He can usually be found wandering around. The flamboyant noble who has recently fended off several assassination attempts. She has questionable allies. Rumors say that she has threatened clerics. She can usually be found wandering around. The foreign priest who is associated with several questionable events. She seems to have little trouble with obvious enemies. Rumors say that she may be dangerous to minor nobility. She can usually be found among a group of supporters. The recently wealthy entertainer who is rumored to be involved in several prominent assassinations. She has been quickly gaining enemies. Rumors say that she loathes outsiders. She can usually be found at home. The seductive merchant who has recently suffered a series of setbacks. She has been quickly gaining enemies. Rumors say that she has some interesting relationships with wizards. She can usually be found wandering around. The very wealthy mage who frequently speaks against the establishment. She seems to have little trouble with obvious enemies. Rumors say that she would like to deal with priests. She can usually be found among a group of supporters. +15 Most Famous Bragaossi Superstitions+ If you eat a meal before dawn you will bring about an accomplishment. A wildcat near a fountain often foretells a betrayal. A druid finding a lynx at a crossroads warns of evil. Always tell a jest near a farm on a windy day. A merchant encountering a certain orange flower is an omen of a mystery. Always tell a secret at the start of a journey. Spotting a ginger plant near a fortress foretells a rebellion. Finding a bird is thought to predict a mystery. A sorcerer finding a lion in a grove of rowan trees often is an omen of a legal problem. A trader spotting a dagger near a lake foretells evil unless you throw a pinch of a certain spice. Happening upon a weasel before dawn is a sign that soon you will encounter a fight unless you draw a certain symbol on the ground. Running across a certain orange flower near a holy site portends a betrayal. Never settle an argument in a barrow during fall. Encountering a knife while the sun rises is an omen of a period of severe weather. Happening upon a copper coin inside a walled city portends good luck unless you throw a pinch of salt.